


Природа возьмёт своё

by Catwolf



Category: DCU
Genre: Angst, Gen, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Heavy Angst, Minor Character Death, Violence, craziness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Природа возьмёт своё. Рано или поздно.





	Природа возьмёт своё

Ночь. Улица Готэма.  
Памела обхватывает себя руками, пытаясь унять дрожь. Старается не смотреть по сторонам.  
Камень, бетон, металл; везде камень, бетон и металл…  
Всё мёртвое… бездушное, пустое…  
Нет деревьев…  
Здесь _нетдеревьевнетдеревьевнетдеревьев_ …  
Деревья есть в готэмском парке. Но он далеко; если поднять голову, не увидишь даже вдали.  
Потому что — стены зданий. Везде — здания… небоскрёбы…  
…нет деревьев…  
Почему она опять задержалась на работе до ночи? Ночью на улицах хуже, чем днём. Не потому что она боится преступников, а потому что ночью нет не только деревьев, но и солнечного света.  
Нет солнца. Нет деревьев.  
Мёртвый город. Мёртвый, хоть и полный людей.  
Люди сами сделали его таким — мёртвым.  
Так страшно…  
Ей страшно, но кричать нельзя. Если она закричит, её заберут в психушку. Тогда она не сможет даже пойти в парк — и в свою любимую оранжерею; и солнца будет ещё меньше.  
Даже если в нередко затянутом смогом Готэме солнца и днём бывает не так уж много…  
Ей надо домой. Дома лучше, чем на улице. Дома есть растения… много растений.  
Доктор Памела Лиллиан Айсли ковыляет на нетвёрдых ногах к стоянке такси. Теряет по дороге туфлю, но не замечает этого.  
Таксист думает, что она пьяна — или нет, алкоголем не пахнет, значит, скорее под наркотой. Но ему не впервой подвозить ночью пьяных и обдолбанных женщин, а сегодняшняя пассажирка хотя бы ведёт себя тихо и не норовит заблевать салон. Скорчилась на заднем сиденье, обняла себя руками, спутанные рыжие пряди, выбившись из причёски, свесились на лицо…  
Таксист на всякий случай провожает её взглядом. Ладно, вошла в подъезд — авось будет в порядке.  
Памела, спотыкаясь, заходит в лифт и думает только о том моменте, когда наконец окажется в своей квартире.  
В квартире, полной растений.  
  


***

Плющ улыбается изумрудно-зелёными губами. Её волосы — больше не тусклые прямые пряди, а роскошная грива огненно-рыжих кудрей; кожа отливает нежно-зелёным, растительная лоза обвивает совершенное тело вместо одежды.  
— Природа возьмёт своё, — глубоким властным голосом говорит она. И, повинуясь взмаху её рук, растения вырастают прямо из пола, пронзают не успевших разбежаться, вопящих от ужаса людей, врастают в них, душат в тисках толстых мясистых стеблей, впитывают, словно удобрения, брызнувшие из тел струи крови…  
Улыбка Плющ становится шире. Люди изгнали природу из этого города… почти — но не совсем. И сегодня для того, чтобы отдать пришедших на это собрание во власть хищных растений, ей, Ядовитому Плющу, хватило всего лишь небольшой пальмы в кадке, скромно и одиноко стоящей в углу.  
— Я — Ева нового мира. Я — сама Мать-Природа…  
Природа возьмёт своё. И отомстит.  
  


***

Снова нет деревьев. И совсем мало солнца.  
В психушке оказалось гораздо хуже, чем когда-то думала Плющ — тогда ещё доктор Памела Лиллиан Айсли. Впрочем, Аркхэм ведь не обычная психушка?..  
Почему же ты не убиваешь своих врагов, Бэтмен? Даже тех, что убили кучу народу? Может, думаешь, что здесь, в стенах лечебницы Аркхэм, нам будет хуже?  
Но нет, вряд ли. Ты искренне веришь в справедливость. В то, что не должен быть таким же, как мы.  
А ты и не будешь таким — никогда. Ты никогда не поймёшь, что природа важнее людей.  
Плющ забирается на свою койку с ногами. Обнимает руками колени, подставляет зеленоватое лицо льющемуся в маленькое зарешёченное окошко тусклому солнечному свету.  
Сейчас, в полосатой пижаме пациентки Аркхэма, с потускневшими из-за нехватки солнца волосами, лишённая возможности использовать свою власть над растениями, она почти похожа на прежнюю Памелу. Даже несмотря на зелёную кожу и губы.  
Но её мысли — по-прежнему мысли Ядовитого Плюща.  
Она вспоминает, как её растения, её детища, прорастали сквозь тщетно пытающихся убежать людей. Как природа в её лице почти взяла своё.  
Растрескавшиеся губы Плющ — кровь сочится сквозь трещинки, неожиданно ярко-красная на фоне зеленоватой кожи, — улыбаются шире.  
Природа всё равно возьмёт своё. Рано или поздно.


End file.
